Maple, Tea, Pasta, Hello Kitty and Manga?
by ParodyPrincipe4
Summary: Hetalia randomness... Doesn't really have a plot.. PruCan, UsUk, and other pairings...
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Hello, minna-san~ Snowdelta here... Well... This is my first yaoi fanfiction. Some PruCan. This doesn't really have a plot so please forgive me.. Some other pairing are included too. Here we go~**

* * *

><p>"Hi Everyone! Hoho~ everyone looks soo unawesome today! Let my awesomeness shun you!" Gilbert said as he barged in the meeting room of the G8.<p>

Everybody in the room was shaken of his 'awesome' entrance, except for Feliciano who's still snoozing. Ludwig, who was actually doing his presentation earlier, sighed a his brother. "Mein Gott... Why are you here, bruder?"

Gilbert just grinned at patted his back. "Kesesese~I'm here to be awesome is all."

Arthur scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "You're not even a country anymore. How in the bloody hell did you get in?"

He scoffed back. "Because I'm awesomer than you?"

Arthur's (large) eyebrows furrowed at the albino. "I don't care if you're 'awesome' or not but my concern is you're not included in this meeting."

He suddenly felt someone poking his forehead. "Would you quit that?" The Englishman demanded to the American.

Alfred laughed, amused. "I can't help it, dude! They're getting more bushy when you're angry. Haha!"

Arthur took a few seconds to realize what he was talking about. "You don't know who you're insulting, you bloody American."

Francis chuckled as he patted his head. "oho~! I see someone has a period today~"

The Englishman growled. "Shut up, frog! What in the name of London is wrong with you, people!"

"England-san, Please try to calm down." Kiku attempted as he stood up.

Feliciano woke up from the commotion, he rubbed his eyes. "Ve? W-what's happening? Aa! Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong." He pulled his white flag out.

"Kol kol~ Falling asleep in a middle of a meeting is wrong, da." the Russian smiled. But Feliciano can see a dark aura around him.

"Aaah! Please! I'm sorry! I surrender!" The poor Italian screamed.

Blue lines appeared on Ludwig's head. He sighed furiously and took a deep breath. "ENOOOOOOOUUUGHH!"

Everybody suddenly became silent.

"Everybody, get out of this room, have a long break and come back if you have a decent hings to tell in his meeting!" The German instructed in anger.

"...Hehe, Now that's the awesomeness that I'm talking about." Gilbert said, gulping. He just received a glare from his younger brother.

"You. Stay here by yourself." Ludwig said flatly.

* * *

><p>Everybody obediently got out of the meeting room and spent heir break time on their own.<p>

Germany is drinking some coffee from the vending machine at the balcony, having some fresh air to cool him down.

"G-germany?" Feliciano's nervous voice ringed behind him.

Ludwig turned around and saw the worried Italian. He doesn't really like to see him like that but he looks so cute when he-... Wait. What?

"What is it, Feliciano?" He erased his thoughts earlier.

"Are... are you angry with me because I slept at your presentation?"

The German blinked and blushed. "Well... I'm not angry because of you, Italy." He said truthfully.

The Italian gasped. "Really?"

Ludwig hesitated. "y.. yes.."

Feli sighed in relief. "Ve~ Thank goodness." He smiled.

Ludi smiled as well.

* * *

><p>The Prussian crossed his arms. " Well, that was rude! Commanding the awesome me to stay here! That is so uncool. I didn't want West to be that angry. N-not that I regret entering or anything."<p>

As he turned around, he almost screamed to his surprise. _It's a floating teddy bear! Oh, wait.._He realized that there's a person holding the bear and noticed the hair color and the glasses. _ Isn't that America?.. He got out of the room didn't he?_

"Um.. Excuse me.. Can I go out now?" The mysterious country said.

Gilbert realized that he's standing in front of the door and the shy country is trying to get through. "Whoopsie. Sorry 'bout that." He said as he moved away.

"N-no.. It's fine." He tried to smile but the blush hid it.

Gilbert blinked at him. "U-uhn..."

The blond one was nearing the door when the Prussian called out. "Hey! Which country are you?"

The other one turned back, having his slightly surprised look on. ".. I'm Canada."

"Oh.. Cool! You're one of the biggest country, right?" Gilbert pointed out.

"um.. yes."

"Weird. I always see you in this room but I never get to ask who you are." He rubbed his neck.

Canada widened his eyes. "Y-... you always see me?"

"Well..yeah but you're so silent that no one notice you."

Blue lines appeared on the Canadian's forehead. "Y-yeah, I know about that."

Suddenly, Gilbert just caught an idea. "I know! I'll teach you to be awesome like me! Heh, Well, although no one will be awesomer than I am so I'll make your awesomeness level near to mine so that you will never be unnoticed again!"

Canada shook his head, trying to register what the albino just said. "Say what..?"

Gilbert ignored his question. "What your human name?"

The other hesitated. "M-Matthew Williams?.."

The albino's brows furrowed. "What an unawesome name. Let's change it!"

"Eh?" Matthew questioned. _What? Change my name? Okay. This is getting nuts._ "Please. I just want to take my own break. I like my name just the way it is."

"How about... Mattie?"

"Listen to the people talking to you!" He tried to yell but it's just like a squeaking mouse to Gilbert.

_Heh, Talk about indoor voices. _ But he must admit that he looks so cute when he's angry. He grinned and patted 'Mattie's' back. "Mattie it is then! Kesesesesese~"

Matthew is getting teary eyed. "I... give up.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: … Is it bad?... well, I focused on GerIta than PruCan, huh?.. Well I think I did oh well.. China and Greece should be here to, ne? (for Russia and Japan, ohonhon~) My prob is France... Should this be FrUkUs?... Please review. Tell me anything.. you can make a request or something..**


	2. PruCan

**A/N: Chapter two.. I wonder why I always make chap 2 after writing chap1?... Meh.. Oh well here we go~**

* * *

><p><em>I should really take my break right now..<em> The Canadian though as he sit back down to his chair and listen to a certain former country who just proclaimed himself his teacher to be 'awesome'.

"First." Gilbert began, with his fists on his waist. "You should speak louder! The louder you are, the more awesomer you will become!"

"hm.." Matthew responded.

"Now, say 'I am Canada' loudly!" The albino demanded.

"I-..I am Canada.." He said obediently.

"That's no good enough, Mattie. Louder!"

"I-I am Canada."

"Louder!"

"I am Canada!" He yelled out with his eyes closed shut, he has pink tint on his cheeks. _Th-this is getting stupid.. Oh, maple.. Someone save me.._

He looked up at his 'teacher', who was staring at him at the moment.

"E-eh?... P-Prussia, what's wrong?.. Still not good enough?.." Matthew asked him.

Gilbert blinked and cleared his throat. "Ehem... Well.. That's already a loud one compared earlier." He avoided his eye contact.

_Weird... As far as I know, I didn't see Prussia like that before.._ The Canadian thought.

"Now, next... Tell me what's on your mind, right now."

_Um.. Please stop this nonsense?.._ "W-what kind of things?"

"Tell me anything. Is there something you're angry about or something like that?" He cleared out.

"We-well... I don't think it's anger but.. I'm kinda feeling jealous of Alfred.." He started.

"H-hm... go on." Gilbert suddenly sat down, pulled out a pen and paper from a random pocket and wrote something.. where did he get those glasses?

Matthew sweat dropped but went on anyway. "I-It's kinda unfair.. I'm his twin brother and he always get noticed. He's good about everything.. communicating, weightlifting, eating,... eating and drinking while communicating.. and me?.. I'm just good at staying in one corner and watch everyone get busy.. I wish I was a little more like him.."

Gilbert blinked and scratch the back of his head o how deep the talk went. "Whoa.. Never knew you're this deep." He stood up.

"But if you want to be next o my awesomeness, I want you to do something, Mattie."

"What?.." Matthew thought for a second. "Let it go?.. Because awesome people have no use of jealousy?.."

The Prussian grinned. "Nope! The opposite!"

"Huh?"

"I want you to keep that jealousy!"

"Um.. I'll repeat:.. Huh?"

"Actually, Jealousy is one form of aspiration. You must strive to be like America until one day, your wish will come true." Gilbert smiled at him.

The Canadian blinked and lowered his head. He looked up a him and smiled, blushing. "..Thank you, Prussia.."

Gilbert stared at him. _Shit.. Not again..._ He rubbed his neck. "W-well! It's part of my job!"

"... oh.." _What Job?.._

_Slam!_

Both of them got surprised of the slammed door and looked at it.

"W-.. What just happened?"

"...I don't know.."

* * *

><p>Outside the room, Ludwig is still grasping the doorknob, shaking. "M-mein bruder... is talking to himself.."<p>

Feliciano got worried. "Vee?... M-maybe because you locked him in for so long?..."

"B-but I just left him for two Verdamnt hours!.. Or is that too long for him?.. That he's not 'awesome' for two hours?... Oh no.." His knees weakened.

"Ve-veh? Ge-Germany! Calm down! Y-you'll collapse! I have no idea how to carry you to the clinic! Ger many, don't diieeee!" The Italian cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Prussia is kinda ooc... well a lot of them are... Oh well... Please review.**


	3. UsUk, FrUk

**A/N: Grrr... My hands should really stop right now or mom will catch me writing 'nonsense'... for her though..but... I gotta write UsUk... Oh well.. I'll tell her it's my assignment in literature ;D. Here we go~**

* * *

><p>"Hmph!.." The Briton complained at the vending machine. <em>That America! Insulting my eyebrows like that! Followed by that stupid frog, France!... I did try plucking my brows a LOT of imes but... They just keep growing back! ugh..<em>

"N-not that I'm concerned of what people think of my appearance or anything.." He whispered.

He sipped his tea smoothly.

"Hey, Anglettere~"

(_Tea shower, oh yeah~)  
><em> The Englishman coughed. "Don't surprise me like that, frog! Look what you just did! Ugh.. My tea.."

"You should worry who will wipe your mess too, you know?" The Frenchman said, truthfully.

"Of course, the janitors will."

"Geez~ You're so cold~" He wiggled.

The Briton looked him with disgust. "Stop it. It's disturbing.." He crossed his arms.

Francis just smiled. "aah~ I need to get through this long break because of you."

Arthur is now really irritated. "Don't blame me! Blame that stupid friend of yours! Entering a meeting uninvited!"

Francis pouted. "Geez, what's wrong with you today? You're so touchy."

"Hmph!" The Briton closed his eyes and turned his head away from the 'frog'.

Francis blinked and suddenly an idea came into his mind.

He neared Arthur and cupped his face to turn his face back to him. "What's wrong, Mon Amour?.. You can tell anything to me, my darling~"

Arthur's eye twitched and Francis earned a punch from the Brit.

"Owie..." The French complained to his aching jaw.

"It's your fault, you git." Arthur said as he walked away.

* * *

><p>He wanted to hide it. But his face was really red. "T-That frog! He deserve the punch!" He walked faster.<p>

He turned to a corner and bumped to a certain American who's currently eating his french fries.

The impact was so hard that he fell on the floor on his back. All the french fries fell all over him.

Oh karma was harsh, isn't it?

"M-my fries! Iggy, what have you done?" Alfred panicked, crouching down to pick all his fries on the floor so quickly.

"What have_ I_ done? You're the one who's carrying tons of these garbage while walking, you git!" The Briton pointed out, still lying on the floor.

"Well, I'm not the one who's walking at turbo speed, dude." He pointed back.

Arthur scoffed. Today is _really_ not his lucky day.

Then he suddenly felt the American's hands touching his chest.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing, you bloody git!" His face turning red.

"Don't struggle! The fries!" Alfred cried out.

The Brit really want to push him off but he didn't.

They stayed like that until Alfred got all of the fries.

"Phew! That was close!" He stood up and noticed one last piece located... near.. Arthur's... _Oh shi-..._

Arthur was going to stand but Alfred stopped him.

"What?" The Brit asked him.

"Th-there's one last piece... b-between your thighs."

"Huh?"

"I'll get it.."

Alfred crouched down again to pick it up... slowly...

Arthur face was really red and angry. "W-what did you just do? You should have at least tell me to pick it up myself!" He immediately stood up.

Alfred stood too. "W-well, a hero should do things like these himself!"

The Brit raised a brow. "What kind of crap is that, you stupid git?"

Alfred was going to say that it was not crap until Francis showed up. "Angeleterre~ There you are~ I've been looking for you! That was so rude! Leaving me after punching me in the face!" He pouted.

Arthur crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "That was your fault. Anyone would punch you in the face when you cup their faces.. Especially when they're a guy!"

"But still~!" Francis moaned.

"..He did what?" Alfred asked the two.

"Oh nothing~ I just did something to Angleterre that he would really hate." Francis smirked at him.

Alfred blinked. "...oh.."

"Enough of this. Le's get back to the meeting room. Maybe Germany has calmed down a little." Arthur started to walk.

"Okay~!" Francis followed him.

Alfred just stood there, still holding the piece of fries a while ago. He squeezed it. And followed the two. "Hey, dudes! Wait up!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: … Alfred, what are you doing? Get your Arthur back! Oh well... That's enough for one day.. Please review..**


	4. Bad Touch Trio, PruCan

**A/N: Aww.. nobody reviewed *sad face*.. oh well.. I'll see what I can I do to make it more interesting.. I'm no confident though.. Here we go~**

* * *

><p>The meeting was not resumed when Ludwig said that they will continue I next week and stumbled out of the door. Feliciano helped him walk in process. Of course, the others blamed Prussia for interrupting. Gilbert didn't care but Russia almost sneaked up to him with his pickle-ax. Fortunately, Francis and Antonio stopped Ivan before it's too late.<p>

Ivan calmed down but he walked out of the place with a "kol kol kol kol kol kol~"

"Phew~ that was close, eh, Gilbert?" Antonio patted his shoulder.

"Yeah.. that was so unawesome." The Prussian agreed.

"Hey~ Would you like to go to a bar with me~ My treat~" The Frenchman offered.

The other two cast a glance of suspicion to him.

"What~?" Francis blinked 'innocently'.

"I don't wanna end up in your bed ever again.." Gilbert said bitterly and shivered at his memory of the last time they accepted his offer.

"Yeah. I locked up myself for two weeks to get over that.." Blue lines appeared on the Spaniard's forehead.

"Aww~ that was rude~ I treat you two very rarely and you're like this~" He pouted. "Why are you here anyway? You're not a G8 member." He asked Antonio.

Antonio looked sad. ".. I thought Roma-chan will be here.. I really miss mi tomato~"

"Well, he's not here.. He's not a member either."

"Mi Tomato~~!" Spain cried.

Gilbert sighed frustratedly. "Alright. Since both of us feel bad, we'll take your treat, Francis."

"Really~ Ohonhon~"

"But, nothing else will happen. Or we'll never treat you." Gilbert said flatly.

" Aww~"

"Mi tomato Romano..." Antonio sobbed.

* * *

><p>On the way home by his own car, Matthew is remembering what happened earlier. He sighed. "I know that Mr. Prussia is an outgoing type but it was really unexpected.. Suddenly, claiming me as his student and everything.." He sighed once more.<p>

_ Well, I could a least hope that he would forget about the whole thing sooner or later... _He thought.

He stop at the red light and stared at it for a second. He smiled a bit and blushed. _But still... He saw me.._ He smiled some more until he heard the horns of the cars behind him.

"Aww, c'mon! Move it, will ya?"

"I'm trying to go home early here!"

"Eh?" He whimpered and saw the green light.

He took his head out of his car window. "I'm Sorry!"

He quickly pulled he clutch and accelerated. "Geez.. Alfred's people are too impatient.."

When he got home, he made dinner for himself, took a nice, warm bath, talk with his boss through phone and watched TV until he gets sleepy and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>(Dare ka ga yonderu~ Ore o yondeiru~ iizemaka te to te~.. ikite motto! Motto!)<em>

Matthew grunted at his phone and looked at his clock.. _It's just 1 am.. Who would be calling me right now?..._

He looked at the caller id but the number is not registered in his phone book.

He frowned and clicked the 'accept' button. "Yes, hello? Who is this?.."

_'Hey there!.. -hic-.. you're Canada.. right? -hic-'_

Matthew blinked. "Mr. Prussia, is that you?"

_'That's right~ But it's the 'awesome' Prussia to you -hikic-!'_ Gilbert said from the other line.

Matthew sat up. "Mr. Prussia, are you drunk?"

_'Drunk? Me? Drunk -hic-? I have beer tolerance, y'know?'_

Matthew sighed. "Yes.. Of course, you do.." He paused. "Where are you, Mr. Prussia?" _Why am I asking this?... I guess it's out of humanity.._

_'uuhh.. I'm in some bar.. -hic-'_ Gilbert hiccuped.

"Are you with someone?" He asked.

_'Well.. I was with Francis and Antonio.. Francis left with some girl -hic- girl earlier and Antonio's right here.. oh wait.. He left when he said he need his tomato Roma-chan -hic-.. hehe.. What nice buds have, huh?..'_ Gilbert said slowly and sounds sleepy.

"What?.. How will you get home?" Matthew asked worriedly.

_'…'_ Gilbert didn't reply.

"Hello?.. Mr. Prussia?.."

_'…..zz...'_ A snore was heard from he other line.

"Mr. Prussia? Please wake up! Tell me where you are..." Matthew paused for a second. _Why am I worrying, anyway?.. Maybe Mr. Germany will look for him.._

_'(crack)...'_

"Hello? Mr. Prussia?.." He hoped he would answer.

_'Hello?.. I'm sorry. Are you a friend of he miser the owns his phone?'_ A different voice answered.

Matthew blinked. "Umm.. He's an acquaintance.."

The man on the other line sighed. _'Thank God.. Umm, sir? Can you please pick him up for me? I need to go home.. Our bar is already closed.'_

"Umm.. sure? Where is the bar?" He asked the man.

_' 510 East 11th Street New York..'_

"Okay.. My apartment is near the place.. Please wait for um.. 15 minutes?.." Matthew said.

_'Thanks a lot, sir.' _The man thanked him and hung up.

As Matthew get into his car, he's whispering. "Out of humanity.. Out of humanity.." over and over and drove to the place.

* * *

><p>As he got there, The man on the phone a while ago was carrying Gilbert by his shoulders, sleeping soundly.<p>

He got out of the car and neared them. "Um.. Thank you for taking care of him."

The man did not reply and blinked. For three seconds, he gasped. "Oh!.. I-I'm sorry.. I didn't see you."

Matthew looked down. "Uh.. yeah.."

The man got Gilbert into Matthew's passenger seat and gave his apology once more and left.

Matthew sighed and looked at Gilbert's sleeping figure as he got in the car.

He's all loud and jumpy and always has a face that looks like he's gonna rape someone. But right now.. Matthew sees a defenseless albino sleeping in his car. He looks so innocent... and cute..

Matthew shook his head and mentally slapped himself. "Why am I thinking? Stupid me.."

He thought for a second. "I got this far but.. Where does Mr. Prussia lives?.." He face wheeled.

**A/N: Whoa.. did Matthew just got a seme moment over there?... ehem.. oh well. Please tell me what you think.. don't be shy.. You can suggest anything.**

**To do that, Please press that blue button below that will motivate me writing more.. :)**


	5. PruCan2

**A/N: To those who reviewed, -bows- Thank you very much... Here we go~**

**By the way, if you don' like yaoi.. then don't read this... Fair warning..**

* * *

><p>"Hngh..." Gilbert squirmed. Where is he?.. His head hurts so bad. His body aches too. He opened his eyes but I really hurts because of the sun. He looked around.<p>

_...Where am I?.._ He thought. He tried to get up and barely succeeded.

After resting for a bit, he stood and stumbled out of the room. He looked around the apartment and saw nothing familiar at all.

He thought for a moment. "Holy Shit! I'm being kidnapped!"

The Prussian folded his arms. "Heh.. Well, I'm so awesome that someone kidnapped me, huh?.." He grinned.

But he frowned after a second. "But still... I'm too awesome to be kidnapped like this!" He screamed. But it looks like nobody heard him.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "If I am, then where are the cameras? Hmm.." He sa down to a nearby sofa.

But as he sat down, it felt like he sat on something. He let out a small "Ah!.." and stood up to take the sheets off.

Just to reveal the Canadian who's really sound asleep. Gilbert blinked. "He's still asleep after all the noises I made?.. I guess I found another deep-sleeper other than Feli-chan."

He shrugged and crouched down to look at the Canadian's face closely. He took off his glasses.

_He looks so... c-cute.. Wait.. Did I just say cute? Stupid! Is this because of the beer?.. Am I still drunk?.._ He looked at Matthew breathing in and out. _..His hair color is like a bird's nest's..._

He smiled gently and brushed the strands of hair off Mattie's face.. _W-...What am I doing?..._

His fingers slowly slipped down through his forehead.. then to his cheeks.. then to the Canadian's lips.

He suddenly got this urge to do something. He tilted his head closer to Matthew. _Shit! You Dummkopf! Stop it!_ A voice demanded him.

Their lips were millimeters apart when. "Who are you?" A small voice said.

Gilbert snapped his eyes and blushed when his distance with the Canadian.. Whatever distance that is left. He pulled his head away from him and looked around to find the small voice earlier.

"Hey, Mister! Over here!" Gilbert felt someone tugging his pants.

He looked down and saw a small polar bear.

He blinked and crouched down to pick he bear up. "Oooohhh~ You can talk! You look cute too!"

_Canada is cuter though.._ He wanted to slap himself for thinking about that but the shook his head instead.

"Who are you?" The bear asked again.

Gilbert smirked. "Well, I pity you for not knowing the name of the Awesome me. But for the sake of your awesomeness, I'll tell ya!"

The bear just tilted his head to the side.

He grinned. "My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt! I'm the awesome Prussia! But you can call me The Awesome Prussia! Kesesese~"

The bear blinked twice. "Hello, Mr. Awesome Prussia, sir. My name is Kumajirou.."

"Eeeh~ What a cute name! But not as awesome as mine though."

"Why, thank you, Mr. awesome Prussia, sir."

"Well, that's alright! As long as you're grateful!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"...Why are you going to kiss my friend?.."

".."

.._I thought this bear can help me get my head out of the topic! Tsk!_

"Hey, Mr. Prussia!"

Gilbert blinked, surprised not to find the bear in his hands. He looked around and saw Kumajirou on he sofa where Matthew is still sound asleep.  
>"Do you want to know something interesting?" The bear asked him.<p>

The Prussian wondered why the bear didn't push him to answer the question but he shrugged it off. _Well, as long as he didn't push me to answer the question._

"Interesting? What is it? The awesome me must know!" He said.

"See that curl in front of his face?" The bear pointed at he curl on Matthew's face.

"Yeah. I always see that sticking out. Why?"

"Pull it."

"...huh?"

"Pull it." The bear repeated with a 'just do it' tone.

Gilbert blinked and wondered why he bear was like that. He slowly grabbed he curly strand slowly to carefully not to wake the Canadian and pulled gently.

".."

"...That won't do.. try harder." The bear instructed once again.

Gilbert blinked and did what he said.

"Mmnn.." Matthew stirred.

Gilbert blinked. "Wh-... What the heck was that?"

"Now try swirling it."

"Huh?"

"Just do it..."

_You.. innocent-looking devil.._ But he was tempted to do so.

He swirled the curl.

"M-mnn.. nn..." The Canadian's face went red and his face looked like he was being.. Do I need to describe it?

The Prussian suddenly breathed heavily. ".. Wh-..why is he like this?"

"I don't know. He's been like that since I met him.."

"M-mmnnn... S-...stop..." Matthew moaned.

Gilbert took a deep breathe. _Shit!.. My vital region is starting to... Gah!... This is bad.. I need some distraction!.._

"Hmm.. Maple.. mmnn.." The Canadian moaned some more.

"..M-.. Matthew.." Gilbert whispered.

_(Ich vein rei vier! Ha! Marukaite Chikyuu- Marukaite Chikyuu- Marukaite Chikyuu- Ore-sama Da ze, yah!~)_

Gilbert came back to his senses and reached for his phone. He sighed in relief. _Oh, Thank god.._

He hurriedly stood up and rushed to the room where he was earlier.

Kumajirou blinked. "Aw.. That was close.. Hungary will be sad..I plugged tons of Hidden cameras too..."

The Canadian, who's still blushing, opened his eyes. "Hmm.. Kumajirou?... D-did you pulled my curl? I'm having this weird feeling again..."

The Bear blinked. "...Who are you?"

Matthew frowned. "..Kumajirou... I'm Canada.."

* * *

><p>"Hello, West?... I know this may sound weird coming out of me but... Thank you! Thank you so much!"<p>

_'….Bruder.. You're still drunk, aren't you?'_ Germany said from the other line.

"You have no idea how grateful I am! You saved me, Bruder!" The Prussian cried.

_'...I'm starting to get worried about your daily habits...'_

Gilbert laughed and suddenly remembered something. "H-hey, West?... Did you ever tried pulling Feli's Curl?"

_'…..Vat?...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:... I have no Idea why I got Kumajirou in this story... But gosh.. He's a FanBear...**

**Please click the blue 'Review this Chapter' button below and review to make snowdelta happy.. :D**


	6. GerIta

**A/N: hm... i's been a while.. heh.. I've seen a lo of Hetalia pairings last month so I don't now if I still lie PruCan... But Let's get on with this! But.. GerIta for now :D..**

* * *

><p>Germany shuts his phone and sighed frustratingly. "Honestly.. My bruder is such a pain.."<p>

Italy was watching him all along while he's on the phone. He tilted his head. "What's wrong, Luddy?" He giggled. "Gil drunk last night again?"

Ludwig winced at his nickname but he let it be. "Aa... And I think he's having a strange hangover because he started thanking me and saying some hings out of character.."

Feliciano made a thinking pose. He looks so adorable but Ludwig composed himself. "Hm... Like what, Doitsu?"

Ludwig looked away. "He asked if I already tried to stroke your hair..."  
>The Italian made a confused look. "My hair..?" He giggled. "That's kinda weird~ ve~"<p>

"..Your curl to be exact.."

Feliciano froze.

Germany blinked. " Vat's wrong, Italy?"

The Italian let out a nervous laugh. "N-nothing at all... v-ve~..."

The German faced him. "... Does something.. happen if I stroke it?.."

Feli siighed. "... Well.. Can I tell you a secret, Doitsu?" He leaned to him a bit. "You won't tell it to anyone.. right? right?"

Ludwig blinked at his actions and hid his blush. "J-Ja..."

Feli forced a smile. "Actually.. Mi Fratello Romano has it too... Whenever someone touches or strokes or even pulls it, w-we feel this strange.. feeling.." He said in a child-like manner.

Germany raised his eyebrow. "I don't understand.. Vat do you feel?.."

Italy made a face. "hmmmm..." He leaned closer to the other, his curl bounced. "I can't explain it.. but you can stroke it to see what I mean..."

Ludwig nodded, understanding. "Are you sure it's okay?"

Feliciano nodded childishly.

_I-isn't this a bit ridiculous?... _Ludwig hesitated a first but he tried pulling the curl gently.

Feliciano squeezed his eyes, clenching his fist, moaning slightly.

Ludwig blinked at this and blushes. _H-He can feel it?.. _He tried stroking it.

The other started panting. "n-ngh.. D-doits-.. tsu..."

"I-Italy?..."

Feliciano opened his eyes slightly. "S-see what I mean?..."

_M-mein Gott.. H-he looks so.. lovely that way.. okay now... Calm yourself, soldier.. y-you don't want o hurt him, right?.._ But his hand moved itself and pulled the Italian closer. "Y-yes.. I can see now..."

Feli lets himself be pulled and leaned on Ludwig's chest. "L-Luddy?.. I's weird.. I-It feels so good when you're pulling it... when others touch it.. i-it's kinda scary..."

Ludwig caressed his hair. "oh?.. I'm glad then..."

The Italian popped his head up. "Really? you are?"

Germany nodded.

Italy giggled. "Yay~!" He hugged the other. "I'm so happy, Doitsu~"

The other smiled gently and hugged back. "That's good ...me too.."

Guess what happened that night~ Ufufufufufu~~

...Hungary?..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What happened?.. They slept ,of course! :P **

**Request granted.. Please R&R...**


	7. UsUk

**A/N: hm.. This might be late but... Valentine's day for UsUk.. :D America POV...**

* * *

><p>I yawned as I was [ playing MarioKart with Tony .(My best friend from outer space! Cool, right?) Actually I didn' get any sleep last night.. I was thinking of something.. Oh, look the time! Lunch!<p>

"Be right back, Tony. I'll be at Macs." I said to my friend who just nodded while playing he game.

"Dude, your eyes are black and big already. Take a break."

A nod...

Jeez.. I really wish sometimes that he'll answer me seriously, y'know? Hey! I can be serious sometimes..

Anyway, I made my way to Macs. It's just 2 blocks away. Convenient, huh? I passed by a book shop. Nah.. Not much of a book-reader.. but I looked the shelves from outside he glass and saw two or three customers. They all looked boring.. I can call them geeks.. I looked around and saw a familiar figure. I leaned to take a better look.

"Wait.. Is that?..." I mumbled. I barged in he store and made a heroic entraced. "Yo! 'Sup, Iggy!"

Iggy was startled at my entrance along with the other. Oh.. He looks angry now. haha.. I like that face..

I went to him. "Whatcha doin'?"

His large brows furrowed and nagged at me with his accent. "Sshh.. We're in a book store, you idiot. You'll disturb the others."

"hehe... Who cares? I just did it." I grinned at him.

"Well, keep your mouth shut and get out of here if your purpose it to annoy me." He went reading.

I shrugged and peek at the book he's holding. "How to make Chocolate Scones...?" I read the section. And backed away. "Are you trying to poison one of us?"

He looked at me angrily while blushing... so priceless.. "O-Of course, not!.. Why would I give you one of my scones? I-I won't give you anything, anyway.."

"hm? What's it for then?.. It's not Valentine's yet, isn't it?"

He stiffened. "..."

I blinked. Why?.. What's wrong?.. It's not yet isn't it?.. It's still Feb. 13...

"Oh..."

He scoffed while looking away. "I'm cooking this for myself! Not for anyone. Not one of you appreciates it..." He went to the counter and paid he book.

That's wrong... I appreciate them... I.. just can't tell him that.. actually.. his cooking is getting better... bit by bit..

When he's done, he glared at me and stomped outside the store.

...

I now he's mad at me but.. he's just so... cute that way..

I went home after eating at Macs.. *sigh*.. I only ate 6 burgers to day.. what's wrong with me?...

okay.. you can tell that I'm weird because I've been saying that Iggy's 'priceless', 'cute' etc... but.. I can't help it... I've been feeling like this for a while now.. When I was still his colony.. I started to think differently about him.. And it's getting worse everyday.. started liking him... But hey, I'm not gay. I'm not like uh.. Poland.. Who wears skirts and all..

God... How could I forget that it's Valentines tomorrow?.. I didn't get to think of a present for Iggy.. But I don't have guts to give it to him.. Maybe I'll just be a secret admirer?.. Oh, man.. that feels so corny...

I fell on the bed and slept until tomorrow.. That's what happens when you don' sleep at night...

* * *

><p><strong>The next day... <strong>

Oh, yeah. There's a meeting today.. I put on my clothes plus my bomber jacket.. my favorite... and fixed my hair to go to the meeting.

**At the meeting..**

Oh well.. Everybody's giving chocolates to each other... Is there a straight man here?... meh..

Suddenly, A bag of.. something was given to me by a hand.. Okay.. that was weird.. I looked at he hand's owner...Iggy..

I blinked at him. "Uh..."

He looked away blushing.. I smiled. "D-don't get me wrong.. These are some left-overs of my scones last night... Y-you're he first person that I saw so..I'm giving it to you..."

I didn't take it yet but I continued smiling at him.. I can' stop my lips from doing it. "Really? hm..."

He blinked and blushes some more. He looks like a tomato. "F-fine! I know you don't want it!" He turned his back on me.

I blinked. "W-..." _grrrrllll..._

My stomach grumbled.

He looked at me, surprised. "What was that?.."

"hm... My stomach... I only ate a few burgers yesterday.. and I didn't get to eat breakfast..." I explained.

He looked at me worriedly and looked at his scones... He handed it to me.. "H-Here.. They might not be delicious but... They might satisfy your hunger..." He said that all with his shy, red face... Where's Japan when you need him.. I want to take a picture of this...

I took the scones and smiled at him gently. "..Thanks..."

He lowered his head but his eyes are still on me. "Y-you're welcome..."

As I adored my view, I suddenly remembered my gift for him. "Oh yeah.. I want to give you something.."

He blinked. "What is that?.."

I leaned on him and gave him a peck on his cheek.

He backed away, touching his cheek while.. I can't describe how red he is right now..

"H-Hey! What was that? Why d-d-d-did you just do that?"

I laughed at him. I didn't say anything.

"Answer me, you pervert! Why did you do that?" He started hitting me with his fists.

Oh, Iggy... I'll tell you someday...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:... I love UsUk... although in UkUs, Iggy looks really sexy and badass... /.. For short, they belong together.. Though I hink FrUk is cute too.. Review!**


	8. PruCan3

**A/N: *sighs It's been.. a month? Or two... not sure.. but here we go~**

* * *

><p>He just can't stop staring at IT... Gott.. After that incident, How couldn't he?... Gilbert knew that his body heats easily like that.. but it's different this time.. He groaned. They eating pancakes for breakfast and Canadian poured some of the Maple syrup on Prussia's Pancakes and a half of he bottle on his.<p>

Gilbert looked at Matthew once again and narrowed his eyes on he curl. It's weird that a single strand on hair can make the Canadian moan like that. He wanted to laugh at himself when he searched his run his hand to his hair to find his 'strand' right after the incident.

_...Great... I'm being paranoid.. or haunted.. gah.. Whatever... What am I doing? I'm to awesome for this!.. Gaah!_ He chewed on his pancakes and swallowed them. He sighed.

"Um..." A squeak echoed in Gilbert's head. He looked at the Canadian trying not to focus his eyes on 'the curl'. "Are you alright, Mr. Prussia?... You.. seemed off from his morning..."

Great.. He needs to put his act together now. "Hm? Me? Naah.. I'm ztill Awezome... No, vait.. I'm ztill and alwayz be Ze Aweszome of all Ze Awezomes! Kesesese~" He puts his hands on his hips. Putting on his 'Awesome' (r*pe) face.

"Uh-..huh.." Matthew chuckled softly. Gilbert admired the look and his eyes went to the polar bear on the Canadian's arms.

Matthew blinked and looked at his bear then back at him. "Oh.. Prussia, this is Kumakuna.. My polar bear.. Kupajino, this is Mr. Prussia.. He's um.. my instructor to be awesome..."

_Vhat?.. _"Izn't hiz name Kumajirou or zomething?.." Gilbert asked him.

The Canadian tiled his head. "hm.. Did I say It wrong?..."

_Heh... He doezn't even remember his bear'z name.. Zo.. cute.._ "Nah.. Never mind, Birdie.."

The Canadian blinked at his new nickname, yet again. "uh.. what?.."

The Prussian blinked happily. "Hm? Birdie! 'Cauze your hair'z color iz like the bird'z nezt!.. I like it!"

Matthew blushed at the compliment. "Um.. Thank you..." He looked shyly at Gilbert. "...Your hair is white.. like snow.. I … like it too.."

Gilbert smirked, his way of preventing a smile from coming out, and blushed slightly. "I knew Zat.. I know I'm handsome.. hehe.."

Matthew blinked and giggled a this. He covered his covered his mouth. "I'm sorry.. It's just... Your confidence is.. admirable.. I wish I'm like you.."

Gilbert blinked and stood up. He patted the Canadian's back. "Zat's vhat I'm here for, right?.." _I'll fill up the field vhere you lack.. I'll complete you.. az you complete me..._

He can now accept the fact that he likes Matthew.

"I'll make you fall in love vith me.. the awezome.. and the unawezome zide of me.." He mumbled.

Matthew blinked. "Um.. sorry.. what was that?.."

Gilbert said nothing and grinned. "..I like you, Mattie."

Matthew eyes widened, his jaw started to drop and blinked a few times.

Gilbert chuckled a bit a the cuteness but stopped himself quickly.

Matthew shook his head o bring himself back to reality. "Um.. I-Is... Is that a.. c-confession?.."

Gilbert nodded. "mm-mhm.. You should be grateful, y'know."

"B-But w-why..?.. Me?.." Matthew asked, confused.

Gilbert smiled softly at him. "'Cauze you're you.. You don't have to change.."

Matthew blushed. "But.. We only spent one or two days together..."

"hm.. you're right.. Then, let'z zpend more time together! I'll pick you up tomorrow after lunch." He quickly fixed himself and shoved the pancake in his mouth. "Zee vu kumuwow~ lub vu, verde~(See you tomorrow. Love you, Birdie)." He hurried off.

Mathew tried to stop him but he couldn't even catch up with him. "Wait!.. Gilbert.." He tried to call out but Gilbert's figure shrinked away.

"...I was going to confess too..." He sighed as he blushed. But as he thought of spending more time with Gilbert, he can't help but smile and blush. "..Can't wait..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hm... no Rochu yet.. Next chap?... **

**This is a note that is telling you the big deal of You making a Review for the Author to read. No kidding.. Reviews have the magic to motivate the writer...**


	9. RoChu

**A/n:... On with the story~**

* * *

><p>China a.k.a. Yao Wang is strolling around a carnival somewhere in Florida and he passed by a stall where you should shoot your prize with a pellet gun and a stuff toy caught his eye.<p>

He gasped. "Hello Kitty.. Kawaii -aru.. I don't think I already have that kind of Hello Kitty stuff toy before -aru."

The girl at the stall smiled at him and asked if he wants to play. The Chinese agreed immediately and paid the lady, who handed him the toy gun.

"You only have three tries, sir. So you need to focus." The girl said.

Yao nodded and aimed for the toy. "I should hit it -aru.."

_Bang_

He groaned. "Close -aru.. Okay. Another one.."

_Bang_

He gripped at the toy gun. "Ngh.. Another close one -aru!.."

The girl held her giggle. The Chinese boy is really cute when he's really focused.

He aimed again. "I won't lose this time -aru!..."

"Ah! Chuugoku! Hello~" A childish voice called.

The Chinese man lost his focus. "Eh-? Ah!"

_Bang_

He cried. "Grahh! I was gonna get it -aru! Lost -aru! Lost!" He glared at the one who broke his concentration. It was no other than our favorite Russian.. Ivan Braginski.

He blinked and tilted his head. "Eh~? I didn't know that you're playing. Я огорченн**[1]**.."

Yao's glare didn't last long as the Russian said his lines cutely. He sighed. "It's alright..I'll play again -aru.."

He paid the lady again and aimed at the prize that he wanted.

"That's a cute one, da?" Ivan said behind him.

Yao grunted. "Isn't it -aru? Now, I'm trying to focus..."

The air is getting tense. He was going to pull the trigger until Ivan neared him from behind and held his hands and made him tightened his grip on the toy gun.

Yao blinked as he blushed. "Wha- What are you doing -aru?..."

_Ah.. He's not struggling..._ "Stay calm.. nufufu~ Aren't you supposed to good at this? You have been living for 4000 years."

Yao grunted. "I'm not used with guns..."

Ivan just smiled and adjusted his aim. _So close... Yao-Yao.. _"Pull it."

Yao quickly pull the trigger.

_Bang!_

Yao's eyes sparkled as he gasped. "Ah! It's hit -aru! We won -aruuuu~!"

Ivan giggled. "Of course.." He said as an aura glowed from him.

The lady gave them the prize while trying to stop her nose to bleed. "H-Here you go."

Yao grabbed the toy and hugged it closely. "Ah~! So cute -aru.."

Ivan blinked as he adored his sight of the Chinese man.

Yao looked at him and smiled brightly. "Thank you -aru..."

The Russian blushed and smiled back. "Un.. .Вы радушны, солнцецвет.**[2]**"

"Ah! I'm making dinner at my house here in Florida. It's really near. Want to stop by?"Yao offered him as he hugged the Stuff toy again.

"Hm~ If I did, Will you be become one with me?" Ivan smiled innocently.

Yao was busy with his stuff toy. "Un..."

Ivan stood still. "...You will? I knew you would~"

Yao snapped out. "What? Wha-? NO WAY -ARU! Let me go! Put me down -aru! Russia! Put me down!" He screamed as he Russian carried him away to Yao's home. Leaving the lady, who already fainted because of the overwhelming pleasure of Yaoi...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...Sorry, China.. Go, Russia!**

**Please review ~!**

**[1] I'm sorry.**

**[2] You're welcome, Sunflower.**


	10. Gakuen UsUk, RoChu

**A/n: Hey, yo, guys! Nufufu~ I'm everyone's HERO, America~! HAHA! Alright.. Let's go to the~ HAMBURGER~ STREEEET~ ..just high.. :P By the way, Gakuen Style~~**

* * *

><p>Alfred gripped on the chocolate box tightly as he walks toward the lockers. <em>Alright.. Alright.. Breathe in.. out.. Dude.. you're a hero, man! A HERO!<em>

He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He snapped out of his trance as he stood in front of Arthur's locker.

He stared at it for minutes as his mind is going into panic. _Gosh.. It feels like it's Arthur himself! Oh, Arthur… S-snap out of it, man! Hurry before anyone comes here!_

He punched the locker as soft as he can and opened it. "Stupid Lockers.. It's so easy.." He puts the Chocolate Box with a love note in and slams it shut. He smiled in triumph and pretends that nothing happened as he walks away. _I hope he likes it…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur and Yao are walking together at the hallway.

"I see.. So your club is doing fine, I assume?" Arthur asked Yao who nodded.

"That's right-aru. My youngest brother will also join it this year." The Chinese said.

Arthur frowned a bit. "Kaoru..? Let me guess. His hobby is still lighting fireworks.."

Yao's sweat dropped. "W-Well, I can't say no-aru."

Arthur sighed as he reached his locker. " That boy was really troublesome… But he is sweet at times.."

Yao smiled a bit and entered the combination of his locker.

Suddenly, Alfred came in, running. "Wait,wait, wait, wait. This is Your locker, Yao?"

Yao and Arthur raised their brows. "Yes. Why?" Said Yao.

Alfred's eye widened and suddenly became a bit sweaty. "E-eh? Really? H-hahahaha.. J-just asking.." _I'm doomed…._

Yao furrowed his brows as he continued to enter the combination.

Alfred was looking away at his nervousness as he let out a little yelp as Arthur puts a hand on his shoulder.

Arthur blinked. "Are you alright?... You are acting stranger than normal.."

Alfred's eye twitch a bit. "O-of course, I am! I am the HERO after all! HAhahahahaha"

Arthur was about to say something when Yao suddenly made a sound of surprise.

"A-Aiyaa? What is this?" He asked as he holds out a box of chocolates and a note.

Arthur smiled a bit. "Wow. That was brilliant, Yao.. You have an admirer." Alfred groaned.

Yao blushed "A-aiyaa… I wonder who it is..?" He read the note:  
><em><br>My lovely inspiration,  
><em>

_You might not know it, but I always watch you from afar. I have always admired your beautiful, sparkling eyes, your rare smile, the way you speak, the way you act. Everything. The truth is, you know me.. But I guess, you don't feel the same way about me. I suppose this is my first step. I will tell you who I am when I am ready.  
>Loving you,<br>Your secret admirer_

By the end, Yao was blushing non stop, Arthur was smiling at the romantic letter and Alfred was trying to hides his blush of embarrassment. "W-well, That was kinda lame."

Arthur hits his shoulder. "You do not understand the Admirer's feelings!" He sighed. "That was truly from the heart. Oh, why do I bother? You do not know anything about romance, anyway."

Alfred winced. _Ouch…._ "Well… Whatever. I can write waaaaay better than that!"

Arthur scoffed as he went to his locker. "Yeah, right."

Alfred inwardly panicked. _No way! That was totally unfair! That was meant for you! For you, Artie! Artie… How could you say something like that…? It.. kinda hurts…_

His thoughts stopped as Arthur gasped in surprise.

"…Whot in the bloody hell is this..?" Arthur looks so confused as he pulled out a bouquet of Sunflowers out of his locker.

Yao's brow furrows, eying the flowers. "Why are there Sunflowers in your locker-aru?"

Arthur shook his head, looking so confused and a bit freaked out. He knew that Yao was having a crush on a Russian student who likes sunflowers.

And Alfred..? Oh, Alfred.. He was glaring at the Sunflowers so that it would die on the spot. He was going to snatch it and throw it out or stomp on it but suddenly someone was standing behind Arthur making a sound of 'Kolkolkolkolkol'

Arthur turned to see the dark aura of the Russian. " U-uh…. May I help you, Mr. Braginski?"

Ivan smiled creepier. " Tell me, Kirkland-kun. How did those Sunflowers get into your locker?"

The Brit was going to answer but Alfred neared them. " I don't know, you tell us, commie."

The Russian's smile became creepier as Arthur whispered to Alfred. "Are you insane? He will kill you."

Alfred just glared at Ivan and whispered back. "I'm not scared of him."

Ivan made his way towards Alfred but Yao suddenly went to his way. "No fights here-aru.."

The Brit and the American blinked at the Chinese man.

But surprisingly, Ivan stepped back. "If you say so, Yao-yao.. Those flowers were meant for you, though…"

Yao blinked and blushed a bit. "O-oh.. From.. you..?"

Ivan pouts as he nodded. "They are especially for you.."

Arthur blinked as he hands out the Sunflowers to them.

Ivan grabbed the Sunflowers, took the chocolate box from Yao and threw it away as he gave the flowers to him.

Arthur felt pity for the admirer and Alfred's expression was priceless.

Yao gasped. "That was rude-aru!"

Ivan just smiled and pulled Yao. "I don't care. Yao-yao, let's eat together~"

"O-Oi! Listen to what I'm saying-aru!"

"We'll eat some Russian dishes~ And some Chao fan too. Do you like that?"

"Well.. Yeah.. H-hey! Don't change the topic!"

"Then I'll give punishment for Eduard for his wrong research~"

"E-eh?"

Arthur sighed as the voices of the two fainted. "Whot a couple…" He looked at Alfred but he was staring down at the chocolate box.

"Th-the.. the letter was lame but I feel sorry for the guy…"

Arthur blinked at picked the box up. "Well… He had put his heart into it after all.. We could get it back to him but.. He did not address himself in the letter…"

Alfred frowned but had an idea. "Hey, Artie.. Why don't we eat it ourselves?"

The Brit's brow furrowed. "Are you really that insane? This was not meant for the any two of us!"

"Are you sure? The Creepiest guy in school just got messed up with the lockers.." He picked up the note and flips it, he grinned. "And look at this!" He gave the note to Arthur.

The Brit raised his brow before looking at the back of the note. He gasped. It said:  
><em>To my Beautiful Green-eyed Angel….<em>

Arthur blushed. "…B-but… I-I.."

Alfred adored it but controlled himself. "See? See? I told you so~ And who wore an Angel outfit last year?"

The Brit blinked and looked down. Alfred wondered what's wrong. "..You.. are not bothered by this..?" Arthur asked.

The American blinked. "Well… how bother, 'bother', do you mean?"

Arthur sighed and looked away. "Nothing…"

Alfred took time to figure it out but smiled as he did. "Hey… do you think I'll be jealous or something..?"

Arthur was red as an apple and he looked at the American and looks away. "H-hey! I did not say anything like that!"

Alfred scratched his cheek and muttered. "Well… I did become jealous today…"

The Brit looked at him. "Whot was that?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing.. So~? You gonna eat it, or what?"

"I /am/ going to eat it.. Far from you."

"Eeeh? Why?"

"You will ask for some."

" Le gasp! How did you know?"

He rolled his eyes. "You do have a thing for sweet things, after all.."

"Hm…. Hehehehe.."

"Whot is it now?"

Alfred grabbed the box and took a small piece of Chocolate.

"H-hey! That is mine!"

"I know." Alfred grinned and eats it.

Arthur glared at him. "You are just jealous that you do not have an admirer like I and Yao do!"

_No.. I want it to be you…_ "Nu-uh~!" He took another chocolate and puts it in his mouth.

"That is IT!" He grabbed the box back. "Whot is your bloody problem?"

Alfred failed to control himself because before he knew it, He kissed Arthur and puts the chocolate in his mouth with his tongue. "mn.."

Arthur was in a shock as he let the other do it and pulls away, blushing madly. "W-whot was that for?"

Alfred just realized what he did and blushed a little himself and grinned. "That was for you." Then he bounced away.

Arthur was still in shock as his legs weakened and sat on the floor. He touched his lips and whispered. "Y-you moron… Why the hell do I love that guy..?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *sighs*… Oh, right! I just saw the blue button below the stiry.. I clicked it.. Then it worked~! (true story) Try it yourselves! It's really cool~!**


	11. PruCan4

**A/N:... I.. Have nothing to say... aside from Sorry.. ALso, my story 'The Unexpected Summer flick' have its 1 year celebration of being uncontinued.. I was really planning to write a sequel of that but... I kinda lost interest to Shugo Chara.. (not the songs though, Hoshina Utau is the best!) But I'll wirte it when I find some inspiration and to get my ideas together..**

**Anyways.. Prussia and Canada's date..**

* * *

><p>Gilbert was finished his touch with the blinders and looked at himself at the mirror. God, he looks awesome. He striked a sexy pose. God, He looks Drop dead god so Darn sexy and awesome. He's ready.. <em>Phew... it's okay... I'm avesome.. You da man... I can't do this!<em>

He banged his head on the wall. YEs, He's confident, awesome sexy and all Godly things but when it comes to Matthew... (He blushed at the name.) He feels shy than usual, he lose his cool, he managed to look cool but inside, he's panicking. He sighed. THis is not him... Where's that confident awesome Prussia.

He knew the answer. _Right here. In love vith da cutest thing on Earth..._He needs help. Professional help.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ohonhonhon~~ You've called to ze right number, Mon ami~~<strong>_

__GIlbert groaned. _Yeah, yeah... so can you help me?_

___Of course we can, Mi amigo~ We're all in this together~_

_Tonio..?_

_Si~~_

_Vhat are you doing?_

_Just Hanging out~ Why?_

_Nothing... Vell, Franny, Vhat's your plan?_

_**Ziz iz what we do. People like Matt-Matt wantz to feel zafe and ztay where it iz zafe. Me and Tonio will disguize az kidnapperz and you will protect 'im!**_

_EH? But I dun' want to be smacked in the face by Gilberto.._

_**It'z just pretending, mon ami..**_

_... I can't believe I'm saying dis but I think it vill vork! Okay, I vill take Birdie to an Amusement park then ve vill pass by a dark alley nearby his house.. Got it?_

_Who's Birdie?_

_Uh.. Matthev?_

_Who's that?_

_**Oh, God, Tonio. Birdie iz Mattheiu. Mattheiu iz Canri.**_

_It's CANADA!_

_**Uh.. Oui.. Zat'z ze one..**_

_Look, Guys, you're avesome, really, but if you forget Birdie's name again, You'll regret it._

_**Yes, sir... **__Yes, sir..._

_Good. You guys knov vhat to do. I'm late already. See ya!_

_~AWESOMEAWESOMEAWESOMEAWESOME AWESOMEAWESOMEAWESOMEAWESOME ~_

Matthew was cautiously fixing his hair, avoiding his dreaded curl in front of the mirror. _Eeeh.. Is this good?.. not I should divide it differently.. eer... other side.. no... middle..? b-but that was my original division.. What about my outfit..? Maybe I should change? Guess not... Oh my god, My zipper is open! Oh wait.. No, they're not.. Gah.._

He sighed. "It's not obvious that I am nervous, huh..?" He looked at his Polar Bear. "Kumakanou-san... What should I do..?" He asked, despite knowing what the other will reply.

"Who are you again?"

"nngg... I'm your owner, Canada.." He glanced at the clock. _12:52..._

Matthew looked down to his feet and mumbled. "Who am I kidding..? Maybe he's getting cold feet now.. Or maybe he forgot about me already.."

He admit that he have a crush on the Albino from the first time he met him. The man was boosting of confidence, he have a handsome appearance, piercing and flaming red eyes, unique and cool white hair, not to mention the body build, not too muscular or too thin.. Just right..

Matthew blushed at his thought. "B-bad Matthew, bad.."  
>He sighed once more as he looked at the clock. <em>01:04...<em>"That's it... I guess I should continue living invisible..."

_Dingdong~  
><em>  
>He almost jumped in surprise at the bell. "W-who..?" He walked to the door and peeked through the peekhole. His stomach turned as he saw the albino standing on his porch.<p>

"YO~! Birdie, your awezome one iz here! KESESESESESESESESESESE~! Open up! Time ta go!" The loud one shouted.

God, he's loud... Oh, well, having a brother like Alfred, he's kinda used to it. "O-okay.."

He opened the door. Gilbert stepped in. "Ya need to do zomething?"

Matthew shook his head. "Well... If you want something to drink-"

"Nah! No need, Birdie! C'mon!" He pulled him out of the house. Matthew locked his door hurriedly and stumbled as the albino drag him.

He get to take a look of the other's appearance. His hair is in its usual style but it is hidden inside a red cap worn backwards, he's wearing a black shirt under an unbuttoned red polo, a red blinder hanging on his black shirt, blue worned out jeans, sneakers and spiked bracelets.

_Mapling god, he looks cool..._Matthew thought to himself. He shook his head, ashamed that he is just wearing his red Jacket with a white maple leaf in the middle, jeans, sneakers not accessories except for thos goggles hanging around his neck. Why did he put them there anway? Are they riding a plane? He sighed.

"Here we are, Birdie!" He snapped out of his thoughts as Gil's voice rang. He looked at his surroundings. A bench, a balloon vendor and.. is that a Roller coaster?... Yeah.. Wait, what?

"A-Amusement park..?" He asked a question with an obvious answer.

"Yep! Thiz iz a fun one! Or... you vanna go zomevhere elze..?" Gil asked him.

He flinched. Did it look like he's not enjoying? Maple... "N-no! It's fine.. I like Amusement parks.." He smiled little.

Gilbert grinned. "Great! C'mon, let'z ride da bump carz!" He pulled him to the ride.  
>Matthew nodded and stumbled.<p>

~_MAPLEMAPLEMAPLEMAPLEMAPLEMAP LEMAPLEMAPLEMAPLEMAPLEMAPLEM APLE~_

Matthew took a bite of his cotton candy and chewed it, even though it's already vanishing. So far, They rode the bumps cars, roller coaster, flying swings, mini roller coaster, bump cars again, merry go around (hey.. It's still enjoyable), bumps cars (must be Gil's favorite) and played little games. Gilbert even won him a Bird stuffed toy at the balloon popping thingie using a pellet gun.

Matthew smiled to himself. He is really having a good time. Gilbert was a good company too. (If you count the dragging off)

Gilbert neared him and gave him grape juice. "Here ya go, Birdie. Next iz da Ghozt houze!" He exclaimed almost excitingly.

Matthew took the juice and blinked "Ghost.. house..?"

The albino grinned. "Ja. You're afraid of ghozt?"

"Well.. Yes but I've never seen one.. The ghost in a Ghost House is not real so I'll be fine... They just surprise me.."

The grin slowly dropped. "Okay. But I'll ztill protect you from them! Coz' Ya know, I'm awezome like dat." He winked.

Matthew felt his face get warm. "You d-don't have too... but.. If you say so.."

Gilbert grinned once more. "Kesesesesese! I'll protect my birdie no matter vhat!"

"u-uh.. O-okay.."

"You're blushing.. So cute, Mattie!"

"E-eh?.."

He chuckled. "Come on!"

Matthew is being pulled inside the Ghost house. It was dark and a scary music is being played. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Gilbert's hand.

He suddenly heared Gilbert shout. "COME OUT, DUMMKOPFFS! DA AWESOME ME IZ NOT AFRAID! SHOV YOURSELVES! KESESESESESESESE!"

"Gil!" Matthew heared himself stop Gilbert. "There are other people here.." It's his turn to pull Gilbert on the way out but a random wolf costumed guy suddenly popped in front of him.

"GRAAAARR!"

"EEP!" He squeaked and hugs Gilbert unconsciously."M-merde.. P-Please don't eat me.."

Gilbert blinked, surprised at the others action and hugged back. "Don't vorry, Birdie! I'll get your revenge!"

Without warning, Gilbert's fist met the the poor wolf costumed guy's face and ran out of the house with Matthew in his arms. "KESESESE! Am I awezome or vhat?!"

"G-gil, you didn't have to punch the guy.. I-I was just surprised."

"I know, I know.. You didn't hafta thank me, Birdie.. It was my duty." He said closing his eyes, putting his hand on Matthew shoulder.

"W-what..? Th-that's not what I-"

"So? Hungry? I'm famished... Vhere ddaya vanna eat?"

"... Anywhere..."

"Eh.. Okay! French?"

"...Okay.."

"Are you okay, Birdie..?"

"..." He nodded.

"...Are ya sure..?

A nod.

"...okay.. Come on!" Glibert held Matthew's hand in his.

Matthew blushed a bit and tried to get his hand out but Gilbert held his hand tightly. Matthew sighed.

~_AWKWARDATMOSPHEREAWKWARDATMO SPHEREAWKWARDATMOSPHEREAWKWA RDATMOSPHERE_AWKWARDATMOSPHERE~_  
><em>  
><em>Aw man... did I blow zomething up..? Dis so not awesome..<em>Gilbert looked at Matthew after their awkward meal and they are on their way to Matthew's house. He was still being cute but his expression is 'gloomier' than before.

_Vhat did I do..?... I doubt dat da plan wll work now.. We've passed by dat stupid dark alley! Vhere are dey? _Glibert asked himself but he could not think of an answer.

"Tch.. I hate dis..." He muttered.

Matthew snapped out of his trance and looked at him. "I-is something wrong..?"

_... It's nov or never, Gilbert. _The Prussian looked at him and made a determined look. He stopped walking. Matthew stopped as well. "Birdie... I'm... kinda nev at this... I mean.. I've dated girls before... and guys for that matter but..." Matthew could see the blush on the Prussian's cheeks. He looked so cute.  
>"...I never... felt this way to zomevone before.." Gilbert blushed even more.<p>

Matthew felt himself blush as well. "W-what did you mean..?"

"Zo... I just want to ask you if I did something wrong.. earlier.. ya know... before we ate...?"

Matthew's blush faded a little. He sighed. "I-it's nothing... It's just.. No one protected me like that before... Though... I would really like it if.. someone... hear my thoughts for once..."

Gilbert blinked. "huh?"

Matthew found his shoes interesting. "I-I mean.. I.. N-nevermind..."  
>The Prussian pouted. "Birdie, If you vant me to listen, Tell me everything you think! Come oooon!"<p>

The Canadian sunk on the ground. "... I mean... No one really hear me or see me.. so no one listen to what I think... Like on the G8 meetings in the past... I say my opinions but no one listens so... I.. just.."

Matthew felt a hand on his shoulder. "Birdie, ztop looking at the pazt... I zee you... I hear you... And I am here to Awesomify you, remember? You can rely on me! I promise you that I rezpect your decisions and opinions! And zomevone as awesome as me don't break promises! KESESESESESESE!" Gilbert laughed.

Matthew felt himself blush really hard. This is what he exactly like about Gilbert. Everything he say have a lot of effect on him and motivates him more... He's not alone anymore...

"Vhoah! Vhoa there, Birdie! V-vhy are you crying? D-did I do something again?" Gilbert panicked.

Matthew blinked and touched his wet cheeks. " S-sorry..." He quickly wiped the tears away. "I-it's just..." He couldn't take it anymore and jumped at the Prussian and hugged him tight, crying happiliy on his shoulder.

"B-bird-"

"Thank you... Thank you for being here for me when no one is..." He managed to whisper out to him while shutting his eyes in embarassment.

Gilbert blinked and smiled. He hugged him back. "I'm too awesome to ignore your need of somevone... Kesesese...se.." He sighed happily. The scene was perfect. Their on a silent sidewalk, It's already sunset, Their hugging each other. Yet, there's something missing.

"BIr...die..?

"H-hm...?"

"...Let me kiss you..."

Matthew shot his eyes open and looked at his crush. Did he just hear it right? Kiss? As in Kiss-Kiss? Snogging? That one?

The next thing he saw is Gilbert closed eyes, a centimeter apart from his glasses, his arms hugging him tightly by the waist and the feeling of his lips on his own.

Matthew couldn't believe it. His crush is kissing him! He didn't know what to do but he decided to feel the lips on top of his own. They were unexpectedly soft, they were warm... The warmth he never felt before. The pleasure was overcoming him, he knows that he's pretty red right now, he closed his eyes and kissed back as shyly as he can.

Gilbert shot his eyes open. Matthew's kissing back... He's kissing back! ehem... Not that he didn't expect it since he's an awesome kisser and all but... He can't help it... He wanted Matthew.. He want to own Matthew. He wants to...

No. Not to Birdie.. Not to his cute Birdie.. But for now, He's going to ask it to him.

Both of them pulled back for air, blushing, panting and still hugging. Matthew blushed even more when he realized that they're still at the street. Good thing no one is there. "U-um.. I-I.. TH-th-.. I-I'm... I-I-" He stuttered.

"Birdie. Be my Lover." Gilbert asked (demanded) him.

Matthew blinked. "E-eh?!" He stood there, lost for words.

"The truth is I always see you sometimes. When I sneak in the meetings, I look at your way. I feel your presence. You were there. But no one zee you, so I thought you vere just my imagination zince... vell, zince you look so... perfect..."

"W-wait... I-it's too m-much f-for me to handle..." Matthew managed to say.

"I know.. b-but Birdie, I'll explode if I don't let it out..."

"U-uh... O-okay.. phew.. c-contin-nue... p-please..."

"... So... Matthew... Birdie... Be mine." Gilbert (demanded) Asked.

Matthew's head is getting fuzzy until he felt himself fall.

"B-BIRDIE!"

Long story short, Prussia rushed Canada in the hospital who just happened to have fainted due to shock and extreme pleasure.. I mean Pressure... Blood pressure..  
>Gilbert called his two friends and nagged then he found out that the police caught them for being too suspiscious but they were released after 3 hours since the chief thought they were too stupid to do anything like crime.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So?... Hope I made this just right... I know, I know, The Format and the accent changed.. Just tell me if ya dun' like it, kay?  
>Fanfiction made it easier for the people to review, See those boxes? v<br>All you need to do is type your name on the smaller box  
>Then Right your review on the bigger one<br>and press the button bellow them~~  
>It's easy~ Try it now~<br>LOL.. just trollin..**


	12. SpaMano

**A/n: Guys, I need your help.. I would thankful if you give me Ideas..  
>It's simple. Just review:<br>The pairing you want - Theme  
>Examples: UkUs - Medieval<br>SpaMano - Nyotalia  
>Yeah... Like that and if you want to elaborate, go ahead.. it will be much much more helpful :).. I'm kinda running out of ideas.. It will be bad if I copy themes from other fanfics... Pwetty pwease? *puppy eyes*<strong>

**Warning: Cursing, Romano, Sexy Italian and Drop dead sexy Spanish together in a house...**

* * *

><p>Lovino crossed his arms, sitting on a sofa in a Spanish style house. <em>Tch.. that a-stupid tomato bastard... Leaving me alone in his fucking house..<em>

Lovino huffed in annoyance and looked around the living room. _Urgh... I'm stuck in this low class house... A fashionable Italian like a-me should not stay in this fucking place._

He have been invited by the basta-.. I mean, Antonio in his house because *spanish accent* He misses him oh, so, muchas~ He rrrrrreally wanna see him sooo bad~~.

Lovino scowled. It's true that they haven't seen each other for months but that's not an excuse for the Spanish _gato _to make him wait for THREE HOURS in his house.

"Tch... I'm a-going!" He exclaimed and marched to the door. He was going to open it but someone did it and that someone entered the door. The guy is in all black, he's holding a black mask which looked like a burglar's.

Lovino grabbed the oh-so-convenient pistol in his pocket and pointed it at the man. "Stay right there, cazzo! This baby is loaded! I'm not afraid to use it!"

The man blinked at the gun and looked at him. The guy have Light green eyes, filled with confusion. "Lovi?"

Lovino blinked and sighed. He lowered his gun. "Tomato bastard, why are you dressed like that? I thought you were a fucking burglar!" He angrily shoved the gun gun in his secret pocket.

The Spanish man scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Lo siento Losiento.. I.. don't look like a kidnapper to you?"

Lovino stared at him as if he's crazy. "You know what? I'm leaving." He stomped to the door but he was stopped by warm arms wrapped around his waist.

"Lovi~ You can't leave now! I just came back and I missed you so much!"

The Italian's eye twtiched. "SI! Si, you just came. I waited for THREE FUCKING HOURS, You stronzo!"

Antonio blinked and made a pleading face. "D-don't get angry at me, por favor! I-I just... I went out five hours ago-"

"And left me with a note that says 'I'm sorry, Lovi. I'm out today. But I will come back SOON.'"

"S-si, si.. I know, but Me and Francisco got captured by the Policia! They thought we're bad people.."

Lovino's eyebrow was raised. "In that costume, Yes.. You look like a bad person.. Let me change that, You ARE a bad person."

"... You think so?"

Lovino huffed. "Let me go or get your brains blown out of your fucking head."

The Spanish smiled. "We both know you won't do that..." He pulled him inside and locked the door.

"H-hey! What are you-?!" Lovino was cut by the lips on his own, kissing him passionately.

Lovino melted in Antonio's arms he gripped on the Spanish's arms, blushing madly and kissed back.

Antonio smiled at the action of his partner and deepened the kiss, pulling him closer by his waist, as if trying to push the other in him.

Lovino wrapped his arms around the other's neck, moaning slightly. Yes, at last.. After months of not having each other, they long each other some more. Lovino could be grumpy but inside, he was missing him so badly that he could get mad. Every tick of the clock that past three hours was torture to him.

Antonio pulled back and smiled brightly at him. "I see I am not the only one missing one of us.."

The Italian looked away and huffed but blushed. "Shut up, cazzo... You're annoying... But you're just too stupid for mr not to miss.."

The Spanish smiles gently at him. "Sooooo... Will you stay here overnight?"

"No... For a week, actually.."

"Really~~? That's Mucho mas Excellente, Mi Amor~~ We'll do everything we haven't done in ages~~"

Lovino felt himself blush. "S-stronzo.. It just months."

The Spanish pouted. "It was waaaaaay to long for me..."

Lovino chuckled. "Oh, yes? You know what is the first a-thing I want to do with you?"

Antonio blinked. "eeeh... Dance Tarantella?"

"No."

"Hear me sing?"

"We can do that later."

"... Eat?"

"Later."

"Then what, Lovi..?"

"..." Lovino pushed Antonio on the couch and kissed him deeply, rubbing his groin with his.

"M-mmph..." The Spanish moaned in pleasure as he kissed and rubbed back.

Lovino broke the kiss. "Take me now, Antonio... In your room.."

Antonio was blushing really hard and nodded dumbfoundedly. "C-can you call my name again, Lovi..?"

"mmn... Antonio.. Antonio, make love with me... I need you... so bad..."

The Spanish groaned at his vital region and hungrily kissed Lovino and carried him in his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: STOP~~~ Were rated T people~~!...for now.. *LOL*  
>Please Review and suggest~~<strong>


	13. SpaMano, UsUk

**A/N: Back from the deeeeaad. Pottertalia AU. Warning: Two men kissing. No likey, no reedy. Simple as that.**

* * *

><p>Francis is pissed. He is sitting in his potion class. He looked from Lovino and Antonio. He got nothing against the two but the tension and the wait is killing the French. Those two obviously like each other but the problem is they are not together. First problem is: one of them is dishonest. Second problem is: One of them is REALLY dense. Francis wants something to happen and he wants it NOW.<p>

"Avesome face, Franny." His other friend, Gilbert, snickered as he whispered, not wanting to be caught by their professor.

Francis looked at him and sighed. "Oui, Cher.. I am in down-spirited today."

"Vas is da problem? Your date ditched you?" He joked.

"Oh, please.. No one can deny me except for Little Princess over zere." He gestured to the Slytherin Prefect, Arthur Kirkland.

"And me and Birdie." Gilbert added.

"Oh, zhat wound me.." He put his hand to his chest to fake a hurt look. "Anyway, we're getting off topic.. Perhaps you can help me?"

"Avesome me is ready to help mein less-but-nevedeless-avesome friend with anything." The albino gave him a cocky smirk.

"Right.. Well, L'amour is getting some ignominies!" He bit on his handkerchief.

"..Igno- Vas?"

"You know zhat Antonio and Lovi loves each other but after seven- SEVEN years, nothing! And next year, we're graduating."

Gilbert snickered at his friend's dramatic explanation. "Well, Dat's our Tonio!"

"If you really truly wish on graduating, Mister Bonnefoye, I suggest that you listen in your classes." Their professor stood next to them, hearing their conversation. "Take. Notes."

The two resume writing the things on the blackboard down, receiving everyone's glance. The Slytherin prefect rolled his eyes along with Lovino, The Gryffindor Prefect, Alfred F. Jones laughed it off, Antonio looked at them curiously then everyone resumed to their business.

"Ve'll talk about that later. Kesesese.." Gilbert whispered to his friend who chuckled.

***mochi* Piacere~ Piacere~**

In this Wizardry school, there is one jolly group of students that are friends even though they are in different houses.

In Gryffindor, there's Alfred F. Jones and Yao Wang. In Slytherin, there's Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoye, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Lovino Vargas, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Ludwig Beilschmidt. Sometimes, Ivan Braginski join them too. In Ravenclaw, there's the prefect, Kiku Honda and Lovino's brother, Feliciano Vargas. In Hufflepuff, there's Matthew Williams. A very unusual combination but a very troublesome and happy one, indeed.

But right now, we're focusing on the 2-thirds of the Bad Touch Trio and their evil scheme.

***mochi* It's okay! I'm an American! Look! I'm American too!**

During free period, Lovino went to the dormitories and plopped on his bed, groaning. Another fucking day. It sucks that a macho potato bastard is hanging out with his brother and it sucks more because a tomato bastard is following him all day.. Not that he's complaining, though.. The bastard had an earlier free period than he does and it's not fucking fair. Speaking of which, he should in this room now. He looked around and saw the green-eyed Spaniard staring at the window silently. Weird. He's not usually silent.

"Oi. What happened to you, bastardo?" He scowled at his direction.

Antonio looked at him with a dreamy expression. Oh, so he's not acting all weird after all. Being Antonio, he always have a fucking smile that makes Lovino's stomach turn and do somersaults.. No literally. That would feel sick but still.

"Hello, Lovi…"He sighed and turned to the window once more. "He's… very handsome…"

Lovino blinked. Who's he talking about. "Who?" He looked at the window. "The cloud?"

Antonio pouted cutely. "Nooooo…. It's a person, Lovi! A person!.." He sighed again. "The way his hair bounce at every step.. His eyes shine like stars and his voice ring like music in my ears.."

Lovino thinks he's gonna puke. Not only because of the words Antonio used but what the sentence is implying. "Well? Who is it?"

"Roderich Edelstein.." He said the name so dreamily.

Lovino was sure that he was gonna puke now. "What..?" He was not the one that Antonio likes? After all this time? All those years that this bastard have been following him? Wait. He needs to be calm. There must be some reason about this.

"Edelstein..? The Gryffindor piano bastard?" He asked.

Antonio glared at him and stood up. "Don't call him that! He's an angel! From the heaven above! He's not a bastardo!"

Lovino's eyes widened. Antonio never shouted at him. NEVER. "W-.. Wh-what is wrong with you?! You're sick! You bastard! I hate you!" He ran out of the room, trying to stop his tears from escaping his eyes. He cannot control himself anymore. Any minute longer with that tomato bastard with make him crazy. Lovino ran to the hallway and bumped to Matthew. Both of them fell down.

"W-watch where you're going!" Lovino shouted as he stood up.

"L-Lovino..?" Matthew looked concerned when he saw Lovino's tears.

Lovino looked back at him and wiped his tears. "God damn it.. Watch it next time, Maple bastard.."

Matthew sighed. "What's wrong..?" He asked, ignoring his nickname.

Lovino shook his head. "Nothing.."

The Canadian sighed. "…. Hey, wanna try some spells..? Attack spells..?"

The other sighed as well. That could do.

***mochi* Wah! You are Italian? **_**Sei! Americano!**_

The Canadian winced every time Lovino angrily hit the target with all the attack spells that he knows. Whoa, boy.. This will be hard.

".. Is there something you wanna… tell anyone..?" Matthew chose his words carefully.

Lovino growled and hit the target once again. "That bastard actually yelled at me! That Tomato bastard is gonna pay!" He just told his secret but, oh well, Matthew is the one he trust the most after the Tomato bastard.

Matthew blinked. The words in the sentence do not fit at all. "Antonio.. Yelled.. at you?"

"SI! That fucking bastard is mental! He said he loves Edelstein! What a dork! REDUCTO!" The target finally exploded. Lovino panted and gritted his teeth.

Matthew stood up and neared him. "… Lovino.. I think you should calm down and think about it.."

"I did try but the bas-"

"Listen. Antonio said that likes Edelstein… I see a big flaw there.. First, It's kinda random.. They talked like- what- Two times every semester?"

Lovino looked away. "Anything is possible."

"Second.." Matthew ignored his statement. "All of us know that it is YOU that he likes ever since.. I dunno.. WAY back.. And third, I have a big suspicion that he is not acting like himself so.. Why don't you just… go back and try to communicate with him?"

Lovino sighed and nodded after a long pause.

***mochi* We are friends! ****Fyr?(?)**** Yes! ****Spasiba!**

The two walked back on the hallway but they found Antonio with Gilbert, Francis, Arthur and Alfred. Kiku was following them too.

"What happened..?" Matthew asked them.

Arthur grunted. "Mister Carriedo attacked Mister Edelstein of Gryffindor."

"It wasn't an attaaaaack~ It was a glomp!" Antonio protested. "Where's My Roddy? I want my Roddyyyyy~"

Lovino tried to look away from him.

"So, as a hero Prefect, I saved Roddy from harm!" Alfred grinned.

"What about Gil and Francis..?" Matthew asked.

"They admitted that they made Mister Carriedo take some Amortentia.." Arthur glared at the two.

Matthew gasped. ".. Love potion..?"

Lovino's eyes widened and looked at Matthew.

Arthur nodded. "That would be correct.."

"We thought dat da hair was Kiku's to play it safe but.. It turned out unawesomely." Gilbert scowled.

"Well, you're going to find a cure?" Matthew asked.

Arthur sighed. "We need to make the concoction first… Our Potions Professor is out.."

"But Artie here is bad at Potions." Alfred snickered.

Arthur glared at him. "Well, you're not perfect at it either and I do not trust these two to make it. That's why Kiku's with us."

Matthew smiled. "I want to help…"

Kiku made a small smiled and bowed. "Arigatou.. I need arr sa help.."

***mochi* Amuleto para labuena suerte~~ ****…. Heh.**** …eh?**

In the Concocting room..

As time passes, Antonio's condition is getting worse. He was already crying and sought for comfort. Lovino happen to be the only one free of time so he patted the other's back who gladly cuddled him.

When Matthew and Kiku finally finished, they made Antonio drink the tonic. After a few seconds, his expression changed. "….. What am I doing..?"

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Welcome back, dude! Ahahahaha!" Alfred laughed.

"Oh, do shut up, Alfred."

Antonio shook his head and groaned. "I felt like I was sleeping with my mind awake.."

"You were.. kinda.." Matthew said. "You drank Amortentia.."

Antonio paled. "L-love potion..? Who did I..?"

Lovino grumbled. "Edelstein.."

Antonio paled even more. "W-who made me drink it..?"

Lovino glared at the two-thirds of the Bad Touch trio. "The albino bastard and the perverted bastard."

The Spaniard gasped and looked at the two with a hurt expression. "W-wha..?"

"Hej! We're only trying to help here!" Gilbert said defensively. "Birdie, help me!"

Matthew sighed. "Sorry, Gil.. But what you did was no joke.."

Gilbert gasped. "Birdiiiiiieeee!"

Francis regretted nothing so he stood there, chuckling.

Arthur glared at them. "You get detention. No lurking on the hall ways at night."

Gilbert protested some more.

Antonio looked around the room. "I've never seen an Amortentia before though…"

"Douzo.." Kiku gestured to the boiling pot of red brew with pink smokes. "You could smerr it though… Whatever you smerr is the smerr of the one you adore za most."

Antonio smiled. "Really? What do you smell, Kiku?"

Kiku blinked and sniffed at the potion nonetheless. He blushed. "U-Uh.."

"Don't be shy~!" Antonio grinned.

Alfred jumped in. "I'm curious too! Kiku tell uuus~~"

Kiku blushed harder. "U-uh.. Grass and.. Cat fur…"

Alfred blinked, wondering who that is.

Antonio sniffed at the potion. "I smell Tomatoes, pepperoni and…" He blushed. "Ahaha~ Cute! It is pretty accurate~"

Francis neared them. "What else, cher?"

"I'm still mad at you but I'll tell you! Wine, grape juice and some capuccino smell into it!" Antonio beamed.

"My turn!" Alfred sniffed at the potion. "Hmm.. I smell, Tea, books and… R-roses.." He blushed a bit. "Ahaha.."

Antonio pulled Lovino. "What do you mean, Lovi?"

"What the- It's fucking lame! Let go of me!"

"Hey! We need to go. Our business is done in here." Arthur glared at them.

"Awwww~ You smell too! You know you want to~" Francis smirked. "Or are you a chicken?"

Arthur growled. "Why don't YOU smell it."

Francis chuckled and sniffed at the potion. "Hmm I smell… Whiskey.. and Spearmint cigars.." He blinked and recalled the person who smelled like that.

Arthur paled. ".. That is not my brother, correct?"

"..hhmm.. I think it is~ Ohonhonhon~" Francis laughed.

"Bullocks.."

"Awww~ Please, Lovi?" Antonio continued pleading. "I'll make you twelve pizzas!"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Remember that promise, cazzo." He smelled the potion, blushing.

"Well? Well?" Antonio grinned.

"You didn't tell me to say it you so I'm going. Fuck this shit." He stormed away.

Antonio gasped and followed him. "Lovi, No faiiiiiiirrrrrr~!"

***mochi* Chocolate~! **_**Eh? Nande Chocoretto?**_** Yaaay~! **_**Uwaaaaaah!**_

Arthur sighed as everyone left the room accordingly. He looked at the potion. He sighed and neared it. He breathed in and blushed. He hummed in satisfaction and continued smelling the potion, feeling his stomach stir in happiness.

"What do you smell?" A voice said behind him.

Arthur flinched and looked behind him and saw Alfred. "W-wha? I-I thought that you went out already!"

"Answer me, Artie.." Alfred walked to him.

Arthur looked away. "Why should I tell you..?" He stepped back.

".. I'm curious.." He said with an almost convincing innocent look.

Arthur bit his lower lip. "Go to your dormitory, Alfred.."

"Tell me." Alfred said in a low voice.

Arthur shivered in delight but huffed. "Chocolate. Happy?"

"Tell me more.. Or should I use the Veritaserum?"

Arthur glared at him. "What is it to you?!"

"… Didn't you realize.. I smelled Tea, books and roses.. You.."

Arthur blushed. "I-I.."

Alfred finally got him trapped on a wall. "And I want to smell the real one.. Now, tell me.. What did you smell?"

Arthur sighed. "… Ch-chocolate, latte and b-burge- hmmph!"

Alfred caught his lips with his own, cutting what he was saying.

The Englishman was taken aback but slowly melted into the kiss.

***Mochi* nomnomnom… **_**nomnomnom…**_** Try it! **_**Nooooo!**_

Lovino sighed. A fucking day, indeed. He felt the worst feeling ever. Being hated by the one he loves the most.. Yes, he loves Antonio but he's too scared to admit it out loud because he was afraid of losing him. Besides, no one really wants to be with him. No one.

He suddenly felt warmth on his back and stomach. He looked down and saw hands and arms. He looked on his back and found Antonio hugging him with his face on his own shoulder. "W-what the?! Let go me of me, chigiii!"

He suddenly felt the other hiccup. He also felt something wet on his shoulder.

"H-hey! Are you crying, bastard?" Lovino asked.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lovi…. M-matthew told me everything.."

_Che? Matthew? That Goody-two shoes. I'll kill him._

Antonio continued. "I-I didn't mean to! I-it's you that I love, Lovi. Not Edelstein!"

Lovino's heart skipped a beat, his stomach turned, his head became light and he felt something warm down. He huffed. "Get off me." _Hold me close, damn it.._

"No! I love you! If you're hurt like that, You must have loved me too!" His hug tightened.

"The fuck? Get off me! What are you saying?!" _Don't tempt me.._

Antonio turned the other around. "I won't shut up and let you go until you say it to me!"

Lovino's eyes widened when he saw truthfulness and determination in those teary green orbs. "Y-you're crazy.." _You're too crazy to love someone like me._

"Say that you hate me. Right in my eyes so that I could stop bugging you."

Lovino's breathing hitched. "S-stop.."

"Say it."

"I-I hate you!" Lovino glared at him.

Antonio's look saddened. "… Y-you don't mean that.." His grip on Lovino loosened.

Lovino shook his head. "You make me feel like this.. It's all your fault.. I hate you! You make me feel so queasy.. every time you smile and look at me.. I-I hate you for that.."

Antonio's eyes widened. "W-what..?"

Lovino growled and pushed the other on the bed and pinned him. "I hate it when you're too dense, damn it! Girls and boys are flirting at you but you didn't know?! Heck, That Fucking perverted bastard's hands are dangerously close on your clothes and you act like it's nothing!"

Antonio blinked. "But he's like that with Gilbert too.."

"I don't care! His hands are all over you!"

The Spaniard smiled hopefully. "So you were jealous?"

"Ugh.. I hate you…" Lovino kissed his lips hungrily and the other did the same happily.

Francis and Gilbert looked at each other, hiding from the two. Success!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo Tempted to make this fic MA.. But… I was afraid that I'll blow this up.. Review is love.**

**I was disappointed that I didn't see Mochirisu in the Mochi breakers **


	14. GOMEN NASAI

**A/N: Suprise! I am still aliiive! Wow, I am getting a lot of feedbacks in this one... I was really busy the last year cuz.. I graduated and such.. and I am trying to get a life BUT I will try to make more crackfics when I get some inspirations, kay? Sorry about this ^^"**


End file.
